avatar kylie
by avatar yangchen
Summary: This small town girl from the southren water tribe always doubted herself she always tried to be a waterbending prodigy like her sister so her dad can be proud of her but when she finds out that shes the avatar things take a big turn for her.
1. Chapter 1

avatar kylie

little did she know that this southren water tribe girl was gonna be the worlds was daughter of tenok and kara not to mention kylie was not just an only child she had a big sister that she looked up to alot her name was nanuk by the time kylie was five she had discovered that she was a waterbender of course it would of been that obvious since her sister nanuk turned out to be a water bender to. over the years kylie became angered by herself because she could never be a waterbending prodigy like her sister but one day when there father tenok was teaching them waterbending styles kylie lost her temper her father said "why cant you be more like nanuk! she is perfect at waterbending a true natural while you on the other hand cant even hold your grip!" kylie became infurated and said to her father in a low voice "were all the same its just that are talents makes us diffrent and maybe my talent is driffrent than nanuk so stop comapareing me to her!" tenok also became infurated "leave to the hut kylie and dont return till super" kylie left and started walking toward the hut. All alone kylie was crying in the dark. Thinking she could never be as good as her parents or her sister but there as she was sitting alone in the dark with rage and sadness a spark of fire came out of her hands amazeingly shocked with her eyes wide opened she did it again kylie knew that she had to keep this a secret from her parents as long as she could as the years passed by kylie turned sixteen and had excelled more in her waterbending as well as her little secret firebending for so long she felt like she had to keep this secret from her parents because she was diffrent enough one day when kylie and her famiy were setting down to eat dinner there was a knock on the door kylies mother opened it."hello there" anwsered a man in a blue suit "im sorry to be bothering anybody" "its fine is there anything wrong did something happen?" anwsered kara "yes we are here to anounce the identity of the new avatar" kylieame out and as she did the man in the blue suit bent down and said "it is an honor to be serving you avatar kylie".

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

avatar kylie part2

after the order of the white lotus have given the news of the newest avatar. Kara was in shock she couldnt believe that her daughter was the avatar she would have expected it from her other daughter nanuk.

"please come in" said kara to the order of the white lotus. The order of the white lotus sat down on the bench in the hut and avatar kylie sat across from them "wow i cant believe that my daughter is the avatar but how do you know?"

"well we have checked the dates of children born sixteen years ago in the northren and southren water tribe all have turned out to be fake and there was only one more person that we havent checked that has been born sixteen years ago tell me kylie have you expirenced any changes in yourself have you been able to earth,fire,or airbend?"

"i" kylie said in a low voice "thats propostures" said tenok "my daughter can not be the avatar she dosent even know how to water bend correctly if theres gonna be a avatar here its my other daughter nanuk" "actually dad" said kyile in a high voice "ive been keeping something from the both of you. when dad sent me to the hut after i couldnt correctly waterbend i was sitting there alone with rage when sparks of fire started to came out of my hands i didnt want to tell you guys because i knew i was standing out enough as it is"

"why didnt you tell us before kylie you know how big this is!" "im sorry but i just didnt want anyone to know i was scared you guys wouldnt accept me anymore" tears falling down kylies face "kylie you should of told us before sweety we would of accepted who you are i couldnt be more proud of you than ever"

"thank you mom but now i have to take my responsibility as the avatar and fufill my duty to the people in the man from the order of the white lotus knoded his head "alright since you have already mastered water you will have to go to the earth kingdom to learn earthbending with master kanan then you will go to the fire nation with master katsu to learn firebending properley then at last you will go to the southren air temple with master tashi to learn airbending"

"okay but first let me pack my things"."that wont be nessecary you wont need home positions we will provide you with clothes,food, and shelter"."can i at least take something to remind me of home". "its fine with us"

as kylie said goodbye to her mother she was leaveing the hut then tenok yelled "wait!" kylie turned her head "dad?" "im sorry for everything for doubting you i should of known that you were special i want to give you something this necklace has been passed down from our family for generations please take care of it and you know i love you and always will" as tears rolled down her face she said "i love you to dad" "becareful on your journey remember beeing the avatar is a big responsibility and bitter work"

she was getting on a ship to the earth kingdom when a strange man with a fancy earth kingdom suit was walking toward her "hello my name is manik i am the captain of the ship and i will be takeing you to the earth kingdom it is an honor to have you on my ship avatar kylie" "thank you for your kindness it will shurley make my stay on this ship great" the captain smiled as they set off to the earth kingdom sailing threw the beautiful waves.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

avatar kylie

as they were setting off to the earth kingdom kylie was looking back to the tribe "ill be be back soon" haveing the thought that she wouldnt return in quite some time because it takes a few years to learn earthbending as well as fire and air.

at last after days of sailing the ocean blue they arrived to the earth kingdom when the ship was docking at the otherside of the dock was avatar kylies earthbending teacher master kanan "it will be an honor to be teaching you avatar kylie" said kanan "same here" anwsered kylie kanan knodded

"girls dormetory is on your right boys is on your left there are really no time or hours for breakfast you can go in the kitchen and get water ever you want some clothes has been set up for you on your bed you get five pairs of clothes"

"practice starts before sun down so be here and have a good night" " thank you master kanan" as he left kylie went to her room in the girls dormetory were a woman with a robe greeted kylie "hello avatar kylie my name is sung i will be your personal helper i hope your stay here is most comftarable" kylie knodded "i will leave you to rest avatar" "avatar" whispered kylie.

"i still cant believe im the avatar it seems like just yesterday when i went hunting for the first time with my father wow" she layed in bed and fell in a deep sleep "o shoot i am so late" rushing and putting her pants she heard the slam of rocks that was the master calling

"i am so sorry master i overslept it wont happen again i promise" "fine ill let it go just because its the first day but youll get use to wakeing up early" "yes sir" after four years in the earth kingdom practiceing earthbending kylie was finally a full earthbender that ment she had to leave to go to the fire nation"

"thank you for everything master kanan i really did have a good time training with you" "its always gonna be a pleasure serving the avatar i offer you this wisdom though the world is at peace but its still your job to keep it in balance dont let your probluems keep you off balance because if you fall the world will too" she knodded and climbed abored a ship

after days of travel to the fire nation they were finally there on the otherside of the docks was kylies fire bending teacher master katso" welcome avatar kylie to the capitol of the fire nation i am master katso and i will be teaching you firebending" they walked away from the docks into a carriage "as you see the fire nation is a nice place to be in everyone here is friendly and very excited that your here avatar kylie" kylie looked out the window and saw women and people whispering and had a glum look in her face"alright avatar kylie we are here"

"this palace will be your home for four years your room is upstairs to your right breakfast at eight practice at nine dinner at eight in the afternoon and there are some clothes set up on your bed one for practice one for bed one you wear around the house see you on the practice field at nine" "thank you master katso" "over the years i felt like i was missing my home more i was tired and worked to hard for four years every year my parents sent me a letter that said happy birthday thats all i needed to put a smile on face my firebending teacher was espically strict he never hesitated for me to thats what gave me discipine".

"my time with master katso came to an end it was time for me to say goodbye" "thank you for everything master katso my time with you has shurely taught me alot" "anytime avatar kylie i give you this wisdom if you try to expand your fire you will make it big and lose control of it but if you make it smaller it will burn out" kylie looked at him with a look that was so fierce and so determined he knodded "good luck avatar kylie".

she got on the ship and left "head a course for the eastren air temple " said the captain .Days passed till we got to the eastren air temple when we got to the top there were five monks waiting for me but only one greeted me my airbending teacher master tashi "welcome avatar kylie i am tashi your teacher let me show you to your room" as he was showing me around i saw little bald monks running around with air scooters "excuse me master tashi" "please call me tashi" "tashi is it fine if i practice my other bending" "its fine" "so breakfast starts at nine dinner at nine in the afternoon your clothes is on your bed you have four sets of clothes one for training another one for bed another one for dressing and another one for your air bending test i will leave you to rest avatar"

"i cant believe it four years away from home and next week ill be turning twenty-four the years did pass by ha" there was knocks on the door "avatar kylie my name is sister kan super will be ready in five minutes" "ill be out in a bit".

super was espically akward all those monks and nuns starring at me "well that was a very delicous super thank you sister kan and goodnight everyone"


End file.
